


Six Feet Under

by EmoShadow1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoShadow1/pseuds/EmoShadow1
Summary: This is not to offend anybody. This is also just fandom!





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saxophlute12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/gifts).



 

**Six Feet Under My Grave, Part 1**

I'm Falling. I hit the ground. I get up and look around. I see other versions of me everywhere, some I already know, they are also all crowded u. They seemed just as confused. Err0r, Ink, Fell, and Swap were right next to me. "Hey Ink, where are we?" I asked.

"I don't actually know, Err0rs been glitching out and Fell's eye won't go back to red," he explained.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to offend anybody. This is also just fandom!


End file.
